Lucky (The Little Mermaid)
Lucky is a character who appears in The Little Mermaid animated series. She is the mysterious sea creature that is said to cause bad luck. Appearance ''The Little Mermaid (TV series)'' Lucky is a large purple sea mammal, she has yellow eyes, flipper like ears and bulldog like fangs. She resembles a large cat or bulldog. Role in the series Lucky appears in the episode "Against the Tide," all the other sea creatures dislike her and calls her a "Bad Luck Creature," believing that touching her will bring bad luck forever. Lucky escapes Ursula's clutches, and is discovered by Ariel. Ariel finds the upset creature hiding in seaweed, Ariel is at first unsure to touch her because of the bad luck legend, but Ariel overcomes her reluctance and pets Lucky. Ariel and Lucky hide from Ursula in a large sea flower, after Ursula leaves, Ariel says they were both very lucky and names the creature "Lucky". Ariel wraps up Lucky's injured paw with some sea weed and takes Lucky to the palace. Meanwhile, Sebastian is preparing a special event, but he sees the "Bad Luck Creature" and freaks out. Sebastian sees Ariel touching Lucky, believing she is cursed with bad luck. Ariel tells Sebastian that she is keeping Lucky, even though he is against the idea. Ariel keeps Lucky in her room, to rest, Sebastian hurts Lucky's feelings about having "bad luck" and she starts crying. Flounder and Sebastian starts performing for Lucky, causing her to laugh. Ariel finds her father and announces she has a "Bad Luck Creature" in her bedroom. The Merpeople are shocked and one of Ariel's sisters says to throw Lucky out of the palace. Ariel stands up for Lucky, saying she held Lucky in her arms and didn't have "bad luck" at all. Just then, Ursula shows up to destroy Lucky, Sebastian makes a decoy, shaped like Lucky out of cake, while Lucky is hiding in Ariel's room with Flounder. Ursula finds the decoy, thinking it's Lucky and destroys it with a blast of energy. Ariel is heartbroken and cries, while King Triton is enraged by the Sea Witch and she vanishes. Ariel is upset, thinking Lucky is dead, Lucky appears and the two are happily reunited. Lucky cuddles Sebastian and thanks him, while Sebastian finally accepts Lucky's friendship. Lucky then begins to feels strange, it is revealed that Lucky is pregnant and is giving birth. Sebastian is delighted by the many adorable babies, King Triton is touched by the scene and says Lucky's family can stay in Atlantica. Sebastian happily plays with the babies and Ariel is proud of the new mother. Trivia *The fact that she is nursing a litter of eight suggests that Lucky is a sea mammal. *Lucky was thought to be male, until at the end of the episode when it is later revealed to be female, as she was pregnant. Gallery againstthetide14.jpg againstthetide21.jpg Againstthetide152.jpg againstthetide23.jpg againstthetide24.jpg againstthetide26.jpg againstthetide28.jpg againstthetide30.jpg againstthetide31.jpg againstthetide33.jpg againstthetide34.jpg againstthetide37.jpg againstthetide38.jpg againstthetide40.jpg againstthetide42.jpg againstthetide44.jpg againstthetide46.jpg againstthetide47.jpg againstthetide50.jpg againstthetide52.jpg againstthetide56.jpg againstthetide57.jpg againstthetide58.jpg againstthetide59.jpg againstthetide60.jpg againstthetide61.jpg againstthetide62.jpg againstthetide66.jpg againstthetide78.jpg againstthetide80.jpg againstthetide81.jpg againstthetide94.jpg againstthetide100.jpg againstthetide114.jpg againstthetide139.jpg againstthetide140.jpg againstthetide141.jpg againstthetide151.jpg againstthetide153.jpg againstthetide154.jpg againstthetide155.jpg againstthetide156.jpg|Sebastian playing with three of Lucky's newborn babies againstthetide158.jpg Category:Marine Animals Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Parents Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Silent characters